


Why Aren’t Men Called Sluts?

by midnight5776



Series: Love Me, Love Me Not Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lavender likes ron, Sex, blaises Mother is probably a murderer, character development happens I promise, death mention, fuck to friends, honestly surprisingly love this fic, lavender is Called a slut, not really described tho sorry folks, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight5776/pseuds/midnight5776
Summary: Blaise Zabini didn't like women who wore cheap foundation or heels from Payless. He didn't spend time seducing girls who ran around in their mother's old lipstick and didn't know the difference between Olive Garden and real Italian food. Normally, Blaise Zabini did not make time for silly girls like Lavender Brown, but that one summer, Blaise made an exception.Sometimes, when things were desperate, exceptions needed to be made.





	Why Aren’t Men Called Sluts?

Blaise Zabini didn't like women who wore cheap foundation or heels from Payless. He didn't spend time seducing girls who ran around in their mother's old lipstick and didn't know the difference between Olive Garden and real Italian food. Normally, Blaise Zabini did not make time for silly girls like Lavender Brown, but that one summer, Blaise made an exception.

Sometimes, when things were desperate, exceptions needed to be made.

—

His mother's Husband No. 6 died. He just miraculously had a heart attack during he night while Mother was out. His mother wasn't a murderer of course, but she was the Grim Reaper's favorite person; those who tread near her tended to die. That's what the tabloids said that morning, anyways.

With Daddy No. 6 dead, his glazed over eyes burnt into his mind, Blaise needed to drink. Not a single drink, but enough to forget the past week.

\--

It was summer and the Weasley twins were throwing one of their summer bonfires. Out in some old field, the twins would set a huge pile of wood on fire and rolled out kegs for everyone to help themselves to. Blaise didn't go to many Gryffindor parties, but if the twins were hosting it, he was there.

Across the bonfire, he saw her. Her denim skirt was too short and her tank top was skin tight, the tops of her bra cups showing their lacy material. Blaise knew she was easy and, that night, he didn’t want to partake in the game of chase it took to get a girl. He wanted quick, dirty sex.

Blaise made his way around the fire, brushing past the boy currently talking to Lavender. His name was Seamus or something. Pointedly, he looked Lavender up and down, letting his intentions be known.

“Come home with me,” he told her. Lavender took in the words he said for a moment, then put on her most sultry smile she could.

“Lead the way,” she purred and took his arm. Blaise drakes what was left of his drink down his throat and led her to his car.

—

He fucked her hard. Once they both finished, Blaise sat on the side of his king size bed, staring out his window. The moon was high and illuminated the neon pink lipstick on his skin. It was sticky and not just from the sweat; it was cheap, probably from the drug store.

“You okay?” Lavender called from behind him.

“Ready for round two?”

She let out an excited squeal.

—

(8:21 am) did you really bring Lavender home?

(8:22 am) Please tell me you didn’t.

(10:53 am)  **Fuck off Draco**

(10:54 am) Eww

—

“I’ve got to go home at some point, Blaise,” Lavender giggled into his open-mouthed kiss.

“Can you come back later?” he growled, sitting back.

Lavender took his phone off the nightstand and put her number into it.

“Only if you ask nicely.”

—

_Brown eyes opened yet empty. They stared at the roof, glazed over likenfrosted glass. Satin robe tired tight, skin pale and grey from death’s touch. Foam on his lips—_

Blaise bolted upright in bed, a feverous sweat plastered on his skin. He panted, grasping at his chest. No. 6 had never meant anything to him. They had maybe talked five times max. Why was this happening to him?

He reached for his phone.

—

Lavender screamed as she orgasmed. He let her ride it out, still pumping away. When he reached his climax, he let out a grunt and collapsed. Blaise rolled over, trying to catch his breath next to Lavender. 

“You’re good at that,” she laughed. 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” He was telling the truth. It was rare for Blaise to say anything honestly without layers of flattery plastered on top.

—

(8:18 pm)  **Down to fuck?**

(8:20 pm) _Tbh no. I’m really sick. Sore throat._

(8:22 pm)  **...**

(8:26 pm) **Wanna get milkshakes then?**

(8:26 pm) _Yes_

(8:27 pm) _Pick me up in 20_

—

Blaise pulled out a flask of vodka and offered it to Lavender. She spiked both of their milkshakes. 

“Why me?” She rasped over her strawberry milkshake.

Balise shrugged. He didn’t feel the need to flatter her unnecessarily like he did with his usual women.

”No, you know why.” Lavender waited patiently, sipping her drink.

”I knew you’d sleep with me. I needed to clear my brain and you’re pretty good at distracting me.”

Lavender smiled, eyes empty. “So why are we out for milkshakes if I can’t fuck?”

”I said you distract me. I never said that was only with your vagina.” His bluntness was more obvious now than ever, but Lavender let out a loud laugh. It wasn’t the fake, girly tinkle she usually did. 

—

(2:36 pm)  _why are all other boys so stupid??_

(2:38 pm)  **Glad I’m above the average boy. What’s up?**

(2:41 pm) _Ron fucking Weasley_

(2:42 pm)  **Don’t insult other boys by putting them all on the same level as him.**

(2:42 pm) _He never notices me!_

(2:43 pm) **Shouldn’t you be spending your time drooling over me?**

(2:44 pm) _Shut up. We aren’t ever going to date, we both know that._

(2:44 pm)  _Now how do I get him to notice me?!_

(2:46 pm)  **I’ll be over in 10**

—

Blaise took Lavender to Sephora.

”I can’t afford all this shit, Blaise,” she huffed at the store entrance.

”Good thing my mother’s platinum credit card can. This is on me.” Turning, he waved down the nearest worker. 

—

_The grey hand reached out and grasped onto he a ankle. It was too tight, cold, clammy. His heart raced just at its touch._

_“He...lp me... Blaise—“_

Blaise woke up and yanked his sheets Off, staring at his ankles. No grey hands were there. 

Once he calmed down, he called Lavender. 

—

“Is your mom ever around?” She asked as they ate breakfast in his empty mansion. Lavender was in his shirt from the night before, no make up on and hair messy.

”Not really,” he scoffed. Blaise took a long sip of his too-hot espresso shot. “She’s our publicly mourning her late husband.”

”No offense, but your mom sounds like a sociopath.”

”You’re not wrong.”

—

(10:17 pm)  _HE TOLD ME MY MAKEUP LOOKS NICE!!!_

(10:19 pm) **Just nice? Bitch, you’re wearing Kat Von D, you look better than nice.**

(10:20 pm) _Can you just be happy for me?_

(10:21 pm)  **OMG he told you your makeup looks nice?? Yes gurl!**

(10:23 pm) _I fuckin hate you_

(10:28 pm) **So...are you still coming over tonight?**

(10:28 pm) _Yea give me an hour. I think I can get his number._

—

(12:01 am) Draco tells me you are still fucking Lavender Brown

(12:03 am) **Yea**

(12:05 am) WTF why

(12:06 am) **Hi this is Lavender. Blaise is busy at the moment.**

(12:11 am) Oh eww

(12:12 am) **Mind your own fuckin business Theo.**

—

 “Why in the world are you still fucking Lavender the slut?” Draco asked, lounging on one of the chaisé in his family’s study. 

“What happened to that model you were talking to?” Theo asked, albeit uninterested. 

“She’s not a slut,” Blaise snapped at Draco. “If anyone’s a slut, it’s me. Why does who I sleep with intrigue you both so much?”

Draco and Theo shared a look. 

“Fuck man, chill,” Draco muttered. 

—

(5:55 am) **Why aren’t men called sluts?**

(5:56 am) **Don’t you think that’s odd?**

(8:59 am) _Why the fuck did you text me at 5 am?_

(9:00 am) _Also idk_

(9:03 am)  **I googled it and learned about this word Patriarchy. Lav this shit is wild**

(9:17 am)  _Blaise wtf_

—

“How do I get Ron to ask me out?” She groaned before dropping her forehead into the diner table. 

“You asked him out,” Blaise tsked. “Weasley is fucking sense. You’ve got to do it.”

Lavender’s head snapped up. “No,” she told him firmly. “He’s got to ask me out.”

Blaise sighed. “We have a lot of work to do then.”

—

They went shopping. They got her heels, better fitting skirts, push up bras, and tastefully tight shirts. Blaise loved shopping and he loved an excuse to spend his mother’s blood money for a good cause. 

—

(4:53 pm)  _So you’ll be at the party tonight?_

(4:55 pm)  **Yes doll. I’ll watch and push him in your direction if needed.**

(4:56 pm) _omg ily_

(4:58 pm) **ily too Lavender**

(5:02 pm)  **Remember make him chase you but also let him think he won.**

(5:03 pm) _Got it_

(5:15 pm) _Thank you Blaise_

(5:17 pm)  **Anytime Lavender**

—

Blaise watched from a dark corner of the party as Ron approached Lavender. He sipped his cheap whiskey as Ron stumbled over his words, his cheeks flushed. Blaise watched Lavender flirt and tease until Ron spoke and she grinned, nodding. She took Ron’s hand and led him upstairs, making a point to catch Blaise’s eye and wink. 

—

So, Maybe Blaise loves Lavender, but not as a lover. She was a good fuck, but a better friend. She never pushed him too much and respected that he wasn’t one to discuss his feelings. 

They spent their summer before their junior year helping each other in ways they both needed. 

Blaise loved Lavender and she loved him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this story became a thing long before the Dramione one got half way. It's in the works, but I have another one about Neville and Lee Jordan coming along. Hope you enjoyed this strange pairing.


End file.
